Tough Enough
by coolchic79260
Summary: 5 Men 5 Women 1 Contract who will be Tough Enough to be in the WWE?
1. Week 1: Meeting The Rookies

_Me: Hey guys this is the first time I've ever written a Reality Show type story so please go easy on me I'm begging you *Hids behind rock* So I hope you guys like. I only own my OC's in this and Sydney belongs to WWEBigeztFan so Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Week 1: Meeting the Rookies

When the bus arrived 10 rookies walked into the arena to see who will be Tough Enough to be in the WWE. They were on their way to meet the one and only Stone Cold Steve Austin. But before we get to that lets meet the 10 rookies

Lauren Bell- a 23 year old party girl from Los Angeles, California with no Wrestling Experience what so ever she comes to Tough Enough to see if she can make it or let her party habits get in the way.

Madison Johnson- a 21 year old girl from Cleveland, Ohio who loves Music and has been on the Indy Circuit for 3 years. She hopes that with her experience she can make it into the WWE.

Morgan Anderson- a 24 year old from Tampa, Florida with hopes and dreams that she'll be able to make it into the WWE one day and hopes that Tough Enough will be able to help her achieve her dream.

Rayne Roberts- a 21 year old from Toronto, Ontario, Canada with little wrestling experience and family help as she is the cousin of the Rated R Superstar Edge and his sisters Sydney, and one of the winners of Tough Enough 3 Winners Ally. She hopes to follow in Ally's footsteps and win Tough Enough.

Candice Newcomb- The youngest Tough Enough Rookie being 18 and also the underdog she comes to Tough Enough to be a diva like her Cousins Torrie Wilson, Carrie Wilson and Karla Wilson were and are.

Adam Simmons- a 26 year old from West Lafayette, Ohio who has been on the Indy circuit for 7 years who wants to be a better Wrestler than his sisters who are Currently in The Rival Promotion of TNA

Tim Varon- a 24 year old from San Bernardino, California like Tim he has been on the Indy Circuit for a while and has two sisters who are in TNA. He hopes to earn a WWE Contract to create his own Legacy and be the good one of his family as he calls it.

Kaleb Sams- Comes to us from Charleston, West Virginia he's 20 years old and he hopes to become a WWE Superstar in order to help his family get out of the poor house as he calls it.

Dakota Duggan- 22 years old with dreams of becoming a WWE Superstar from Fargo, North Dakota he hopes to become a WWE Superstar to make his parents proud of him and to achieve his dream.

Adrian Almashy- 20 years old from Orlando, Florida who has also been on the Indy Circuit for two years says that he is the only person deserving of a WWE Contract but will he get it?

"Welcome." Steve said as the rookies walked up to the ring "This is about as close to this ring as some of you is going to get ever again unless you win this competition.

"_I need to win this." Kaleb said "If I don't I'm going to be poor white trash for the rest of my life."_

"Now while you're here you will be tested on everything." Steve said "Now tonight you will be tested on Commitment this arena will be filled with 15 thousand people and I want to see who is serious about making it."

"_Those rookies need to learn what it's like for people working behind the scenes so I'm going to teach them just that." Steve said_

"I hate this." Candice said as she was helping, Rayne, Tim and Adam clean up

"If you think this is bad try being related to two sluts." Adam said as he laughed and so did Tim

"I know where you're coming from." Tim laughed as he cleaned up about "Rayne, Candice consider yourselves lucky that you're related to awesome people unlike us."

"Oh we will." Rayne joked

"_You know I kind of like Candice, Tim, and Adam." Rayne smiled "They know where I'm coming from when it comes to being related to people in the WWE and TNA. I think that could be our advantage."_

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Madison asked Lauren as her and Morgan were cleaning up and Lauren wasn't doing anything

"Why should I it doesn't concern me." Lauren said doing her nails

"You heard what Steve said this will teach us commitment." Morgan said as she threw some trash away

"Does it look like I care what Steve thinks?" Lauren asked rudely as she was giving herself a manicure

"_Are you kidding me?" Madison asked_ _"If Steve heard you say that you would be gone honey."_

_**.x.**_

The next day the rookies left the hotel they were staying and went to their home for the next few weeks. When they got to the house and they were impressed and when they got out of the bus they saw the four trainers. Booker T, Trish Stratus, Sydney Copeland, and Bill Demott.

"_Sydney one of my Trainers?" Rayne asked as she smiled "At least there is a trainer who understands us. But when I saw Bill Demott he scared the shit out of me I remember when Ally had to deal with him and it wasn't pretty."_

"Hey Guys I'm Sydney and I'm a 2 time Women's Champion now some of you I may know but that doesn't mean I'm giving you special treatment. I'll treat you all the same and I'll make sure I'll help unlock your full potential." Sydney smiled

"I'm Trish Stratus I'm a 7 time Women's Champion and I can be your best friend or your worst nightmare. Now when you're here I expect you to give it your all no matter what." Trish said

"My name is Booker T I've been in this business for 20 years and when you're here I expect you to try or go home." Booker said

"And I'm Bill Demott and if you're too weak then you might as well go home." Bill said

"Now go inside and Change and meet us in the Gym in 2 hours guys." Sydney smiled as the rookies went inside

"_5 minutes here and I already like Sydney." Lauren said "She looks like she won't make us do much work."_

When the rookies got inside they picked their rooms and saw title belts on their bed

"What are these?" Madison asked as she smiled and picked up her belt

"According to this note we get to keep them and when we get eliminated we have to turn in these belts." Morgan said "Well I know I'm not giving mine up for a while."

"Same here." Madison smiled

"Honestly I'm surprised you girls are here." Kaleb said as he walked in on Lauren, Rayne and Candice talking

"What are you talking about?" Lauren asked

"You girls look sexy enough so I guess that's enough to stay I guess." Kaleb said

"Thank you Kaleb." Smiled Lauren

"_Excuse Me Lauren but he just insulted us and you took that as a complement?" Candice asked "What a bitch defend yourself damn it."_

"Look Rayne and I are tough enough to be here alright so how about you just fuck off!" Candice yelled as she pushed Kaleb and her and Rayne left the room

"_I swear if I can get my hands on that Sexist it won't be pretty." Rayne said_

_**FF Towards the Challenge**_

The Next day the rookies were in the gym ready for the first challenge

"Alright rookies your first challenge is to run the rope for three minutes." Steve said "Rayne you're first."

"Good luck Rayne." Candice smiled as Rayne went up and ran the ropes like a pro

"_Rayne may just be a beginner but I'm impressed." Sydney smiled_

After all the rookies ran the ropes Steve and the other trainers discussed who the best was

"She may be my cousin but I say Rayne was better today." Sydney smiled

"I like Tim." Trish said

"That Kaleb Kid impressed me despite being a pansy." Bill said

"I don't know that Adrian has some moves." Booker smiled as they talked some more and Steve walked back out to the rookies

"Now when I call your name please come up." Steve said "Lauren." Then she walked up "Candice." Then she walked up "Adam." Then he walked up "The rest of you go back to the house and enjoy yourselves you three pack your bags and get your belts you're up for Elimination." He said as everyone walked back to the house

"_Up for Elimination are you kidding?" Lauren asked as she was mad_

"_If anyone should go home its Lauren." Candice said_

"_My goal going into elimination is to protect me and Candice I can tell Lauren is here for the Wrong Reasons." Adam said_

_**FF Towards Elimination**_

When it was Night Candice, Lauren and Adam walked back to the gym with their bags and their belts and they walked up to Steve

"Alright guys you three need to convince me to stay here." Steve said "Candice let me start with you why are you here."

"I'm here to be the next WWE Diva and to be like my cousins are and I'll do whatever it takes these past couple of days I'll admit it seemed like I wasn't working as hard but I am." Candice said "I'll do whatever it takes."

"Alright Lauren what does this contest mean to you?" Steve asked Lauren

"I may not have any experience but if you give me the chance then I'll prove that…"

"I don't give out Chances you earn them." Steve said "Tell me Lauren what was your favorite match?"

"My favorite match? Carrie Wilson vs. Dolph Ziggler." Lauren said as she sounded like she was going to cry

"That match?" Steve asked getting in her face "Those two had so many matches so which one?"

"I can't remember sir." Lauren said as she sounded like she was going to cry still

"You can't remember?" Steve asked as he sounded like he was mocking her "I made my decision Candice and Adam go back to the house Lauren you've been eliminated." Then Lauren cried and handed him her belt

"_I can't believe I was the first one to be gone." Lauren said as she cried "But I will say this I will be in the WWE One way or another."_

_Me: I hope you like it so far and I'm sorry it was short and like I said I'm not good at writing reality show type stories so please spare me! *Throws hands up* Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Week 2: Courage

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with another Chapter and I hope you like and I hope it's good like last weeks Chapter. I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123, krissy cullen and Autumn Corey for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Week Two: Courage

"I am so glad we didn't go home." Candice said as her and Adam walked back in the house

"Yeah I thought I was the one going to leave." Adam said following her

"_I really thought I was going to go home you know." Adam said "Just so this doesn't happen again I better step up my game."_

_**.x.**_

It was the next morning and everyone was working out in the ring when Steve came out.

"This week you will learn about Courage." Steve said "Now Courage is really important you need it if you want to step in the ring."

"I've seen my friends get injured all the time so it takes a lot of Courage for even me to get in the ring." Sydney said "Hell I'm injured right now."

"So right now we're going to work on Headlocks and Body slams." Steve said "Now get your asses in the ring." Then the rookies got in the ring and worked on their headlocks

"_Ok I'm really impressed with Rayne and Dakota right now." Sydney smiled "They're really good at this. Well the rest…They need to step up their game."_

"Come on come on!" Steve yelled as they worked on their headlocks some more

"_Rayne and Dakota really know what they're doing." Steve said "The others need to work their asses off."_

"Alright time for bodyslams." Steve said as they worked on Bodyslams and along with Rayne and Dakota Adam, Tim and Candice seemed to be good at it.

"_Now they're doing it." Steve said "Rayne, Dakota, Adam, Tim and Candice impressed me the most."_

"Alright Rayne, Dakota, Adam, Tim and Candice you 5 are the stars today that was good." Bill said "The rest you need to work big time especially Adrian."

"_When I look at Adrian and what he does he just sucks." Bill said "It's not like he's working."_

"You 5 stay here the rest go to the house." Steve said as Madison, Morgan, Kaleb, and Adrian went back to the house. "You 5 I have someone that wants' to meet you." He smiled as John Cena walked in the room

"_Oh Man John Cena I am so lucky right now." Adam smiled "John Cena is in front of me right now."_

"_The last time I've see John Cena was when my cousin dated him." Candice said happily "Why did they have to break up?"_

"Alright guys anything you want to ask me ask me now." John said as he smiled

"Yeah since you and Carrie broke up will you marry me instead?" Candice asked and she along with the others laughed even John

"Good to see you too Candice." John smiled as he laughed

"Anyway Carrie told me about what you did to get in the WWE and what you had to go through when you left home were there times you wanted to give up?" Candice asked

"There were times but I worked through it and didn't give up." John smiled

"Awesome." Tim whispered

"_John freaking Cena is awesome." Tim smiled "We are so lucky we got to meet him."_

_**.x.**_

After John left the contestants went outside and they were met with Steve, Bill and 4 dog trainers with K9's

"Today's Challenge is to run away from an attack dog." Steve said "Adrian you're up first." Then Adrian got suited up and went and ran from the dog then after a few minutes everyone else did with the star 5 doing really good again. After they were done they went back to the house

"We were great as always." Candice smiled as she hung out with Rayne, Adam, Tim and Dakota

"You bet we were." Rayne said

"Ready for the next Challenge?" Dakota asked

"Yeah we are." Tim smiled as they went to the gym and Steve explained the next Challenge which is to get squished by bill and Candice was first

"_If I die I'm going to hunt Bill for the rest of his life." _Candice said as she did the challenge then everyone did then Sydney, Trish, Bill and Steve went to see who was going to go home.

After a few minutes they walked in and Steve got in the ring

"You all impressed us a bit almost except for a few." Steve said "When I call your names step up. Adrian, Madison, Kaleb." Then they stepped up "You three I'll see tonight the rest have fun tonight."

"_Are you kidding I'm up for elimination tonight?" Adrian asked in shock "If I go home tonight someone is going down!"_

"_Ok the plan tonight try not to be sent home." Madison said_

"_Don't go home tonight is my plan." Kaleb said_

_**.x.**_

Later that night Kaleb, Madison and Adrian walked back to the training room and waited for Steve when he got in the ring he started talking

"You three are the bottom three this week this is the last chance to save your asses." Steve said "Madison what do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"A future WWE Diva." Madison said

"What about you Adrian?" Steve asked

"Potential." Adrian said

"What about you Kaleb?" Steve asked

"Same as Adrian." Kaleb said

"You know what guys I'm disappointed in the guys right now." Steve said "Madison knows what she wants what about you guys?"

"We want to be WWE Superstars." Adrian said

"I heard Bill doesn't like you." Steve said "You've been pissing him off these past two weeks, hell you've been pissing me off as well! Why everyone has something to show but you! Adrian give me your belt you're going home!" Then Adrian gave him his belt "I'm sorry but you missed your chance." Then Adrian left

"_I didn't show anything only because nobody gave me a chance to." Adrian said "I will be in the WWE you hear me? I will be in the WWE!"_

_Me: Looks like Adrian got eliminated. Well he'll be in the WWE Soon (If he works for it) Read and Review everyone :D :D And again don't kill me! *Throws hands up*_


	3. Week 3: Technique

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and Sorry I took so long but I got the disease on this story called Writers Block but hopefully I got rid of it :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123, krissey cullen, and Autumn Corey for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Week 3: Technique

"We're back." Kaleb smiled as he and Madison walked back in and when Candice didn't see Adrian she smirked

"_Thank god that sexist idiot isn't back." Candice smirked "I am glad he's gone."_

_**.x.**_

The Next morning when all of the Tough Enough Contestants were sleeping when Bill yelled and waked them up

"Get your asses up!" Bill yelled as everyone got up "Come on let's go already!" He yelled as everyone ran outside "Good morning this morning you'll be running around this course. Ready go!" Then the contestants were running the course

"I wonder how many will break today." Steve smirked as he stayed hidden then got on his golf cart and followed them and caught up to the slowest contestant which was Morgan "Are you walking Morgan? Come on pick up the pace already!" Then after a few minutes he caught up to Tim and Adam "Come on Slow pokes you can make it! Come on!"

About 19 minutes Dakota was the first one to the finish line then a few minutes later Kaleb made it and about a few more minutes later Candice was the first girl there followed by Rayne, Tim, Adam and Morgan then Madison was the last one there

"_I'm a little disappointed in Madison right now." Steve said "She was the last person there and she needs to step up her game."_

After the course everyone went in the gym and they started training then a few minutes later Steve walked in the ring

"Alright today's lesson is Technique you got to learn a whole lot about it." Steve said "Time to learn about some moves." Then the rookies started learning some moves

About a few hours a training Big Show came in and everyone smiled then he started talking to everyone then they trained some more

_**.x.**_

The Next day the contestants went and met with Trish and they had to learn how to cheerlead then a couple of cheerleaders came out and they started cheerleading.

"Come on you guys can do it!" One of the cheerleaders training them said

"So are they any good?" A voice asked Trish and it was one of the New Divas Tyra Bush and they were walking back to the Cheerleaders and the Contestants

"I haven't had a chance to see them yet but I hope so." Trish said

"I hope so too if not I'll be glad to help them." Tyra smiled as they walked up to the contestants and they all noticed them

"_Who is that brown haired beauty?" Kaleb asked_ "_She looks hot."_

"Guys this is Tyra Bush she's a new Diva but she was a cheerleader." Trish smiled

"So ask me anything you like guys." Tyra smiled as the Contestants were working on their cheerleading moves

_**.x.**_

After the Challenge the contestants were back at the Gym waiting for Steve and the others to come back out and when he did they braced themselves

"Alright Madison, Kaleb, Tim pack your bags you're up for elimination." Steve said

"_Damn last week I was in the star 5 now I'm on the chopping block?" Tim asked_

"_I know I'm going home." Madison said "I just know I am."_

"So are you two nervous about going home?" Kaleb asked Madison and Tim "Because you look like it."

"_Kaleb better shut his mouth or I will shut it for him." Tim Growled_

"I'll see you guys tonight I'll pack so you won't be alone." Kaleb smirked as he went to his room and pack

"_Kaleb is pissing me off right now." Madison growled_

_**.x.**_

Later that night Tim, Madison and Kaleb were in the ring waiting for Steve to come to the ring and after a few minutes he finally came.

"Well well well Tim you're part of my star 5 last week now you're in the bottom 3 what happened?" Steve asked

"My cheerleading sucks that's what." Tim said

"You're cheerleading sucks?" Steve asked mocking him "Maybe your technique sucks! Madison why are you here?"

"Because my technique sucks but I asked for one on one time with Bill and Sydney." Madison said

"You asked for one on one time with Bill and Sydney?" Steve asked "I respect your decision." He smiled "You can go back now."

"Thank you." Madison smiled as she got her bags and walked out

"You two I want you two to cut a Promo on each other and tell me why you're here." Steve said "Kaleb you start."

"You know I'm doing this for me and my family ok I'm tired of being poor here I'm tired of having my family be poor and I feel like it's up to me to help them get out and I'll do whatever it takes." Kaleb said

"You're doing this for all the wrong reasons." Tim said to Kaleb "I'm doing this because I'm passionate about the business and the fact that my sisters broke in the business before me made me want to work harder to get in and I'll do whatever it takes. I'm not here for the money I'm here because I love to wrestle and travel to make the fans proud of me."

"I made my decision Tim go back to the house Kaleb hand me your belt." Steve said as Kaleb handed him his belt and he did and left without saying anything

"_Mark my words I will be in the WWE." Kaleb said "I swear I will be." _

_Me: Looks like Kaleb sucks at Promos. Well sucks for him because he had to go home :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
